


Contagion

by Gonshyk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Medical, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: We all know what started with the end of winter 2020. It was hard, especially in the first few months. When they tried to understand where it came from, how to treat it, and how to live on. I had an idea at that time, but it is finally ripe now. Fic about the topic of how it could be on Lost Light.A patient comes to Lost light's medbay and something is definitely wrong with him.I am fully aware of and understand the seriousness of this topic. In no way do I want to offend those whom this topic has not left aside.
Kudos: 5





	1. Harbinger

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. English is not my native language.

***  
On that fateful night, First Aid was on duty, and sitting at a terminal, reading the Fisitron's log when he heard the call. He quickly shut down all third-party programs and went to check who was there. On the threshold stood a dirty miner, it was not even clear what colors it was, only yellow stripes were visible here and there, huge trucks were shaking from nervous shifting from servo to servo, there was no visible damage. This is definitely not an accident in the mines. But what then? 

"What's wrong, Pickaxe?" Aid held out the manipulator, but miner staggered back, sending clods of dirt and active paint flying.

A minor medic blamed it on the visitor's nervousness and simply scanned him without connecting to the med.panel. The new data showed a sharp decline in the immune system. It was after this that the Red Rust outbreak on Delphi began, or so it seemed to him at the time. Early, early in the morning, a gloomy silhouette crept very stealthily into medbay when Aid was on duty there.

"I need help, the best specialist!" the former spy hissed nervously. First Aid rolled up his optics at the last words, but it wasn't visible behind his visor. This was never a good start. 

"What happened?" he asked amiably. Getaway nervously looked around, shut the door behind him get closer, and pressed his mask to the mask's medic. 

"This is confidential!" and made terrible optics. Aid only vented more deeply, more sure of his feelings.

"Of course. This is one of the fundamental principles of medicine" not to say that their words made an impression on Getaway, but at least he looked a little calmer. 

"Well... I have a problem, I can't..." Getaway lowered his optics and then directed it in front of the medic faceplate. "You're making fun of me!" Aid was silent, waiting out the storm. "I want another medic!" the former agent stamped his foot. The small medic just shrugged his shoulder segments and called out to Ambulon. The sarcasm descending from his face was not covered by anything. And Getaway only threw him a full confidence stare, as he, violently whirled helmet. "This one doesn't fit either!" Let him go, I choose you, and he casually jabbed in the direction of Aid.

First Aid rolled up his optics, which the visor hid perfectly, and took out the card of a demanding visitor. It was almost pristine, and the first and last entry was Ratchet's General inspection when the spy came on board of Lost Light. 

"M, Getaway if you have copies of your medical record up to the time you got on our ship?" Aid asked. 

" No. And even if there was, it's classified information." The spy straightened up. "You can ask Prowl for more details."

"I think I'll pass," said First Aid, gesturing for the patient to lie down on the platform. He turned on the radiation at full power. The resulting scan caused him to freeze in place. The same thing started happening here…The same plague of rust that destroyed Delphi... Getaway tried in vain to read First Aid's mind, but the mask and visor made it impossible to do anything about it… 

"I'm not going to wait any longer!" the spy who sensed something was wrong — self-isolation is a terrible thing — quickly disappeared from the medic's view. 

"What do we do now? How do I fix it?" Aid questions himself and the walls of medbay.


	2. In the laboratory

***  
Unlike medbay in the laboratory, nobody dramatically broke in as a change of Whirl's mood. Except, of course, Whirl himself. It was simply dangerous. Okay, Perceptor, he would have just shot you on the spot. But Brainstorm is a different matter. Flying into a jet at the wrong time, the careless bot risked not so much to say goodbye to the functionality, but to doom himself to something much worse. Everyone had heard about the weapons that the bot had developed for wreckers. And now, though the war has died down, the need for weapons has not disappeared. So he was doing the same thing, minus the scale.

Brainstorm was putting a gloss on the new guns for Whirl, these babies could easily break through a couple of walls. In a row. And also was present some guns that were pretty boring order to upgrade standard weapons… for Ultra Magnus, maybe? Although, it should shoot a clot of plasma in the form of a pump, which in the body of some carbon-based life forms pumped their Energon. Still, an interesting order, the specification is written exactly by the red captain. We also had to test the quantum engines. Jet quickly sent a message to Perceptor with an offer of help, which was almost immediately politely refused. Well, it looked like he was on his own now. It was necessary to spend time usefully and pleasantly for yourself, even without Perceptor.

Brainstorm took out microscope#3, an exact copy of Percy's altmod, and set it on the table. It was time to take care of the flash drive. It might well contain ancient knowledge. Jet roused himself, rounding the optics — the flash drive was not in place. He left it lying on the table, covered with datapads and blueprints. Who could possibly need it? Today with him at different times in the laboratory were: Whirl, Drift, and Getaway. It's best to start with the inevitable: Whirl. Brainstorm tapped his mask thoughtfully, the guns are ready — it's a small matter... to voluntarily call the former wrecker here. Jet sent happy news to the helicopter's comm that his new guns were ready. The engineer took them into his manipulators and waited.

Whirl was not long in coming. Within a couple of clicks, he was standing on the threshold of the laboratory, excitedly examining the jet's manipulators and the guns in them.

"Don't play like that, you can accidentally shoot someone," and laughed. 

"I just wanted to let you know that they're ready..." the scientist said, shaking his tired manipulators slightly, losing sight of the helicopter for a split second. The ex-wrecker had no trouble pinning Brainstorm almost playfully to the wall, the scientist's manipulators and guns were pinned above his helmet. 

"Brainy, you don't want to stand in the way of our union, do you?" the helicopter's single-lens has narrowed unkindly and is covered with some kind of haze, possibly sweating. 

"Why else would I call you?" the scientist answered the question with a question.

"But you made this scene for some reason, and you still won't let us connect..." continued Whirl. And from the sound of his voice, he was starting to get worked up.

"Perfectly… Then tell me where you put the flash drive!" 

"What?" the helicopter tightened his grip on the other's wrists. 

"What are you doing?" Brainstorm's voice was tearful, and his optics were wet. "You won't get anything!" the ex-wrecker opened his pincers with a show of carelessness, and jet fell to the floor, while Whirl deftly picked up the guns. 

"I don't need anything else from you. Well, maybe just... you, " he said with a predatory blink of the lens and was gone. The scientist dimmed his optics for a while, calming the frantically rushing spark. Already some number of clicks passed after Whirl's visit, but his aura was still there... it seems that he did not take the flash drive. 

Next on the list was Drift, who supposedly brought the Ultra Magnus weapon. There should be no problems with him, mech is quiet and easy-going. Now when he become an autobot… 

Brainstorm sent a dry message to the third in command that the weapon upgrade was done. Just as he gathered himself up from the floor, a white swordsmech floated into the lab, his movements resembled a dance. When he was close to the scientist, his finials stood up. The Swordsmech grabbed jet by the wrist of the forward-pointing manipulator and began to drink his energon. Stop! When did the energon start flowing from his wrist?! And he had assumed, no, known, that Drift was a vampire. Jet's mind slowly drifted away under the pressure of strange thoughts. It was over as quickly as it had begun. With a sharp smack sound. The swordsmech tried to slap him, forgetting about the mask. And now he stared in surprise at his painfully bruised manipulator.

"After all, reinforced titanium alloy is a good thing," flashed in jet's processor. When he finally came to, he jumped to the other end of the lab. "Why did you drink my energon?!" 

"I stopped the energon bleeding. You seem to cut yourself on something, " said Drift, completely unperturbed. Brainstorm examined his wrist, but there were no marks from the terrible fangs, only something like a slight incision. He took out a standard blaster and handed it to the third in command. The swordsmech accepted it and almost left, but when he noticed the microscope on the table, he decided to inquire. "How is the study of the data storage device brought on board with the last expedition going?" 

"Uh?" the scientist pretend that he did not quite understand what it was about. 

"The one you took right away after we put it in a sealed capsule," said Drift, crossing manipulators over his chest armor. 

"It looks like it's missing… I'm trying to find it and... you're above suspicion!" Brainstorm looked at the swordsmech strangely: if it wasn't for the mask, he would have seen his ingratiating smile. "It's not Whirl's fault, either. Today I had only another one visitor — Getaway.


End file.
